Addicted to you
by phoenix-shalimar
Summary: Oneshot...Mimi's letter to her beloved Kai whom she cannot get over. R&R please


_Alright here is something i wrote when i was feeling really quite down...Its Mimi's letter to Kai...I was feeling really upset and couldnt stop thinking about my ex so this is pretty much what i would write to him were i ever to write him a letter. _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Beyblade for if i did i wouldnt be sitting in my rom freezing my bottom...I would be in a nice luxurious mansion sitting by a wide open fire sipping hot cocoa please do not sue me i am living on a benefit of $180 a week which is not much considering i have to pay board. _

**Warning: **_I apologize for any spelling or grammer mistakes i have done a check through and if there are any sorry. _

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my sister in law Selena who will never read this but ohwell...She helped me so much last week when i was going through a really tough time...Being arrested and stuff...She helped me to see that i needed help and made me by the share power of her mind go to the doctor...I love her so much even tho she not wit my bro nemore she still a sister to me.

**Song: **Addicted by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Dear Kai 

No one understands, no one could even begin to understand. Your in my system, without you im so lost. I'm so addicted to you it scares me.

It scares me to think im never going to have you again. One mistake was all it took for everything to stop. It wasn't even anything and you know it.

Yet your still gone. And im drowning, screaming your name. You don't come back. Im lost, i need you to bring me back home.

I have nothing without you, you were my first true love. Your my only true love. I can't get passed it. I don't want anyone else but you. And when i see some girl talking to you and flirting all over you, i get insanely jelous.

You don't love me anymore, i doubt you ever could again. You were the first person who got me, who understood me.

Instead of trying to brake my walls down, you just passed straight through them. And with a few simple words you mended my broken heart and handed it to me on a silver plater.

I wasn't sure at first but no matter what i did to push you away, you just kept coming right back. Patiently waiting for me to be ready.

You were so gentle with me and my heart. Yet in the end it was my fault we both got hurt.

I never ment for that to happen but it doesn't matter anymore does it?

Second chances don't seem to count for us, there not in our favour. Or maybe your just to scared to try again.

I know that i'm scared. Im so scared loving anyone but you.

I'm so addicted to you.

It's like i can't breath.

My walls are stronger then ever now, and this time i know no one can get through them.

I won't let them.

I still love you baby, and i always will.

MiMi.

She put her pen down with a heavy sigh, the soft sound of her new song filtered in through the open door. Resting her head on her folded arms she softly began to sing.

_'It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me'

Her eyes fluttered closed as the music died away leaving the small apartment in utter silence.The last thing she saw before she fell into her dreamland was his crimson eyes staring lovingly at her.

* * *

_ok so that was it i hope you liked it..._

_Phoenix_


End file.
